It is known to produce composite products from waste products containing cellulosic materials by chemically transforming the natural sugars into a bonding and bulking agent by the application of heat and pressure. Such methods have been used for many years and one well-known method is generally called ‘explosion hydrolysis’. That method consists in placing the material to be processed in a strong closed vessel, passing high-pressure steam into the vessel for a specific period and then opening the vessel in such a manner that the material explodes out of the vessel. In particular the explosion process affects hemicellulose, which is a non-structural component of woody material. During the explosion process hemicellulose is broken down initially into simple sugars, which are further transformed with other products during the explosion process to form the resinous material that bonds the product